A Life Story
by MissBlack2
Summary: When Daisy, Fiona and Angharad come back to Hogwarts after leaving in their third year, sparks fly when they clash with the Marauders as they combat James' affection for Lily.... JPLE SBOC RLOC PPOC DISCONTINUED
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1: Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

Hi, my name is Daisy and this story is going to be all about me and my friends and our life in Hogwarts (and a bit afterwards) starting from seventh year. My friends might put in their POV's now and again just so you don't always get my side of the story.

I think I'll start with a bit of background information, err…yeah where to start…err ok, so my name is Daisy Elizabeth Bowson and I am sixteen, the year is 1976-7 and the month is September. 

I used to live in the South of a little island called Ibiza, I went to a Wizarding school their called _Balearic Islands Institute for Girls. _On a neighbouring island called Minorca there was a school called _Balearic Islands Academy for Boys_. On the final and biggest island of the three was most of the Wizarding population for these islands, which was on the island of Majorca.

I had been going to Hogwarts for three of my seven years there, then I had moved to Ibiza. Two of my other friends also moved to Ibiza because when we had told their parents we where moving our parents were such good friends that they decided to move as well.

Unfortunately that meant that we had to leave behind our fourth and final best friend called Lily Evans. So that's basically what happened. My other two friends were sisters, twin's infact although they weren't identical. Their names were Fiona Libya and Angharad Libya.

We all moved back to Britain however when the Balearic Islands were put under threat by war, this meant that we would be able to see Lily again and possibly widen the range of our gang by befriending any of Lily's close new friends.

Back in our first years at Hogwarts we were all pretty ugly, we were all besieged in teenage spots and our hair was short and greasy, also Angharad and myself had big thick round glasses. We got constantly teased and laughed at by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Alec Adamson. We all seemed to fancy these boys for Lily it was James Potter, for me it was Sirius Black, for Fiona it was Alec Adamson and for Angharad it was Remus Lupin.

None of these boys however had the slightest interest in us apart from to traumatise. Now however we all looked completely different (we knew about Lily because we sometimes saw her in the Holidays.)

Lily now has long wavy fiery red hair, with beautiful sparkling Emerald green eyes. Her figure was now slightly over average in height and she had a curvy body that any decent boy would drool over.

Then there was Fiona. She had medium length curly raven black hair that fitted her Athletic and curvy body perfectly, she had big brown eyes and a cute smile that any boy would fawn over.

**Fiona's POV**

Hey there, Daisy can't write at the moment so I'm going to carry on from where she left off.

Yeah, so Daisy, possibly one of the prettiest out of the four of us. She has long wavy blonde hair (much like Lily's) that fit's round her face perfectly. Also to match she has dazzlingly blue eyes and a perfect set of teeth to match her smiley complexion. Even though Daisy doesn't like to admit it she also has a very Athletic and curvaceous body.

Angharad has cute straight light brown hair and Hazel eyes to boot. Her curvy body is somewhat like Lily's, not athletic like the other two but still pretty damn beautiful! Angharad is one of those people that always have a smile on their face, even when she's crying.

Anyway let's get on with the main story.

September 1st 1976

Daisy, Angharad and I were making our way down the Hogwarts Express trying to find our old friend when we heard our names being said and stopped to listen to the conversation.

"I heard that those girls, ya know what's their names, ah yeah, Daisy Bowson and Fiona and Angharad Libya are coming back this year, do you remember them?" came the voice of Remus Lupin for the compartment.

"Yeah," said another familiar voice, the one of Sirius Black, "they were the ugliest girls I've ever met, and that's saying something considering I've met lots of girls!"

At that point Daisy burst in her temper getting the better of her as usual. The boys looked up looking at the sheer beauty of Daisy but she just looked plain offended and angry.

"So, you remember us do you?" she said gesturing to Angharad and I, at the look of confusion on the boys faces she proceeded, "my name just happens to be one of the names of the girls that you said were _ugly_ was it?"

Sirius looked freaked out, "Your not, you can't be Daisy Bowson?"

"You got it right."

The boys looked disbelieving, their mouths were open at the difference in the girls that they thought they once knew. After Black and Lupin and Pettigrew kept on staring the girls got bored and were about to leave the doorway of the compartment when they heard a girls voice say.

"What's all this commotion." Us three girls turned round to see a pretty redheaded girl striding towards us. A few seconds later I could see Daisy and Lily embracing, they had always been the best of friends, and nothing or no one would pull them apart.

END OF POV

Sirius's POV At Hogwarts, in the Great Hall 

Everyone was sitting at their various house tables, when the girls were at Hogwarts in their earlier years I remember which houses they were in; Angharad was in Ravenclaw; Fiona was in Hufflepuff; and then yes, I'll admit it the girl of my dreams, Daisy was in Gryffindor.

So Dumbledore had introduced the three to the hall at large, I saw lots of the guys staring at them, it was kind of annoying. This doesn't happen often but, I felt a bit guilty ya know, for calling the girls ugly and everything.

Naturally I have the Sirius Black charm, because I am Sirus Black, so I thought I'd put my skills to some use! I walked up to Daisy, she was eating some lasagne with some tomatoes and lettuce on the side, in my opinion, this was way to healthy to start the year, I usually stuff my self with all sorts but everyone's different.

Yeah, so as I was saying, I walked up to her, she didn't notice me, so I coughed slightly to get her attention, she turned round and glared at me!

"What do you want, don't you think you've already done your share of insulting for today, why don't you just try again tomorrow, that's what you used to do."

My heart fell, maybe I should just be myself. "I came to say that I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier today," She stared at me, and I actually truly meant it, "and I wanted to apologise for being really horrible to you a couple of years ago. I am really sorry for all the misery I caused. I soooooooo hope you'll forgive me." I think I could possibly have feelings for her.

Daisy gaped at me for a bit longer, then said, "your truly sorry?"

"Yes"

There was a pause. "Well, then I s'pose your forgiven." She said a smile creeping across her face, I felt myself mimicking it, it was a strange smile though, not the usual stupid grin that would make girls faint, it was my true smile. I honestly didn't know I had one!

She let me sit in the space next to her, and for the rest of the evening we just talked about our family and stuff like that.

I really cannot say how happy I am to have her talking to me, soon I'll have to move in with my master plan! But for now, I need to have my food stuffing competition with Peter!

END OF POV Later in Lily's Dorm Lily's POV 

Daisy and I were sitting on our bed's discussing the evening's events, I must admit that I was surprised that Daisy forgave Black so quickly but there we go. I have a feeling that she likes him, I honestly don't know why, the guy's an idiot she hasn't spent as long as I have in Black's company, maybe he's _changed_, maybe he hasn't!

Although Potter's changed he isn't acting like such an arrogant twat any more; he's actually starting to be quite likeable. I know what you're thinking your thinking that I'm falling for him but I'll have you know that I'm not.

I have my eye on someone else, his name is Richard and he's totally cute, not hot, just cute. He has gingery hair, _but_ before you say anything it's ginger in a good way, I don't think we'll be able to go out though because our hair will totally CLASH! I'm not usually one to think about stuff like that but think of what we'd look like together, however I can still fantasise! I'll just pretend he has black hair instead; and hazel eyes.

AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M DROOLING OVER JAMES POTTER, I MEAN _JAMES POTTER_. OF ALL THE PEOPLE I COULD HAVE CHOSEN I HAD TO CHOOSE _JAMES POTTER_! Okay… calm down Lily, breathe, in and out.

Oh _great_ Daisy is now asking me why I'm not listening and I can't tell her that I've just been fantasising about Potter! What to do, what to do!

END OF POV

Daisy's POV "Lily, are you listening to me?" 

"What, what, no, I mean yes…"

I glared at her, "What was I just talking about?"

Lily gulped and looked around the room as if that would help but couldn't find anything so picked a random thing! "Err…candy?"

"WRONG! I was talking about, wait for it," I did a drum-roll, "QUIDDITCH!"

Lily rolled her eyes at me, "No wonder I wasn't listening, I mean no offence or anything but quidditch is soooooooo boring…" I cut her off by screaming. Lily asked me what was the matter but I had already ran out of the dorm and down, (and up again) to the boys staircase, and therefor, James.

I ran up the staircase while screaming, "JAMES, JAMES, JAMES!" at the top of my voice.

END OF POV

**A/N: Okay, so that chapter was a little weird, but I'm sure you'll survive, the next chapter is a lot better by the way, anyone that reviews will get a free milkshake, and a Domino's pizza, how's that for creative! **

**Update Later!**

**MissBlack2**

g


	2. Die! Die! Die!

**A/N: Just for the record, Daisy has _curly_ blonde hair not _wavy_. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: DIE! DIE! DIE!**

**James' POV**

I was in my dorm with Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot when I heard someone screaming my name at the top of their voice, since Padfoot was closest to the door I told him to go see who was screaming my name. I would have gone but I was changing for bed and Padfoot was in a more decent state than I was, plus he doesn't mind flashing to everyone.

He went outside and came in a second later with Daisy and (my heart jumped) Lily. Padfoot and I were only in our boxers, and Moony was already jumping into his bed, trying to hide form the girls. Peter was already asleep and snoring!

Anyways, back to the story. Yeah, so Daisy came in screaming my name and jumped on me and started rambling like some hyped up pigeon.

I was now being tackled to the ground, however much I enjoyed this sensation of being roughly shoved on the ground by some random lunatic girl I must say I had to find some way to get her to shut up. Tickling was obviously the best solution.

Daisy stopped yelling and instead burst into a flurry of hysteric laughter, struggling with all her might she started trying to talk through her laughter.

"James…James…stop…STOP…"

"Say please." I said evilly

"P-p…STOP!" she stuttered through fresh gales of laughter.

"Please oh mighty James stop tickling me." I was having way to much fun!

"P-p-please…oh-oh m-m-mighty…JAMES STOP TICKLING ME!"

"Well since you asked nicely." I finally stopped. Daisy just sat there panting like a dog.

Eventually she said, "What was that for?"

I pulled her to her feet and answered, "For yelling my name constantly and rambling random stuff under your breath. So, what did you want?"

"Lily was insulting Quidditch!" she said glaring at Lily.

"I would've thought that being that you're best friends you would've known that Lily hates everything to do with Quidditch."

Daisy looked shocked, "Well we generally don't talk about it, but aren't you on the Quidditch team?" she asked, I think I could see where she was heading.

"He's captain, has been since fifth year." Sirius chimed in.

"So does that mean that she doesn't like anyone that plays Quidditch either?" I could tell that she was getting to her main point now.

"So that means that she-''

"Doesn't like me, correct." We both looked at Lily who was bright red and staring at her feet. I knew what Daisy was gonna say and I so wish I was wrong.

"But how can you not like James?" _Great_ she said it, now she's gonna find out about the whole story. "Why not?"

"Hang on a minute," Lily started, you could see she was getting angry, "do _you_ like James?"

"Of course I like James, he's a lovely person to be around, how come you don't like James?" she said her tone becoming dangerous and protective.

"How come I don't like James, hmm," she half said, half shouted, "MAYBE BECAUSE HE'S AN ARROGANT, EGOTISTICAL PRAT THAT IS SO FULL OF HIMSELF, HE CAN BARELY WALK WITHOUT MAKING SOME FLIRTATIOUS COMMENT TO ANY PRETTY GIRL. YOU HARDLY KNOW POTTER ANYWAY SO WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE?" she yelled.

"HIS NAME IS _JAMES_ NOT POTTER. AND I THINK I KNOW A LOT MORE ABOUT HIM THAN YOU DO-"

"OH YOU DO, DO YOU? YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR THREE YEARS DAISY _THREE YEARS_, AND I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR _SEVEN YEARS_." Evans shouted back. I really wish their argument would end already, Daisy really didn't need to be this protective, although what Evans said hurt.

"Actually I've known him for as long as you have but I've seen him in a different light." Daisy said hoarsely.

"How have you known him for seven years if you've been stuck in Ibiza?" Evans questioned, her voice going back to normal.

"Because he's my cousin." Uh, oh. She was NOT supposed to say that, I clapped a hand to my head and said "doi!" whereas Daisy started banging her head against my shoulder.

"You know generally when you do that your supposed to do it against something hard." I pointed out to Daisy, while I watched her banging her head against my shoulder.

"Your shoulder is hard." She said

"So is your head."

Padfoot cleared his throat loudly. I looked up.

"You two are cousin's?" he asked.

"Err…yeah we are."

"AAAAAAAAAAAnyway, James when are the Quidditch tryouts?" Daisy asked, she always seems to change the subject.

"On October the 29th, what did you want to tryout for."

"Oh anything really."

"Any good at being a seeker?"

"Dunno. I'll just see what it's like on the day!"

Lily apologised to James and the girls went back to their dorm. **(A/N: Fiona and Angharad are in Ravenclaw, along with Alec)**

END OF POV

_October 28th. In the common room. 10:47pm_

**Remus' POV**

Everyone was gathered in the common room (our dorm was going under repairs because it's always really cold in there and the girls dorm is being repaired because there are holes in the floor of their room.) The rest of Gryffindor were shooed up to their dormitories because we needed to use the common room!

Now we're all sitting in a circle playing truth or dare, it was James' go to dare someone. The people that are playing are, James, Sirius, Peter, Alec, Lily, Daisy, Fiona, Angharad and myself.

"Okay Fiona, truth or dare?" James asked Fiona.

"Err…dare." Fiona decided, she looked as though she regretted it though.

"Hmm, I dare you," James started looking around for ideas, his eyes settled on Peter, James looked evilly at him. Sometimes I really do feel sorry for Peter, "I dare you to stay in a broom cupboard with Wormtail for 20 minutes."

Fiona gulped and looked at Peter getting up slowly they made their way towards the broom cupboard in the corner of the common room. Alec watched jealously from a distance and glared at James. I have a distinct feeling that Alec likes her, even though he denies it!

Yeah, so while Fiona and Peter were locked in the broom closet, the game went on, through the door James asked who she wanted to take her place, for it was her turn to ask the question to someone. She said Daisy.

"Umm…Remus," Crap. "Truth or dare?"

I gulped, Sirius was staring at me suggestively, he insists that marauders always have to pick dare.

"Dare."

"Hmm…I dare you to have Angharad sit on your lap for the rest of the game and then announce your undying love for her tomorrow at breakfast." She said evilly

I just gulped again and imagined breakfast tomorrow, "Okay."

"Go on then Angharad, Remus' lap is waiting for you!"

Angharad sat down on my lap she smelt goooood. I couldn't help but smile Daisy noticed she winked at me. Now it's time for sweet revenge, I being the great and fantastic Remus John Lupin decided to ask the fatal question to,

"Daisy, truth, dare or double dare?"

"What's double dare? I thought it was just simple _dare_." Daisy said emphasising the last word.

"Well, you thought wrong! Double dare gives you two choices of dare, but you have to choose one of the dares _and_ you absolutely _must_ do it. So if, for example, I dared you to jump of the Astronomy Tower you would have to do it," Daisy looked shocked at the thought of being made to jump of the Astronomy Tower, "but," I added hastily, "don't worry I'm not that evil."

She thought for a minute, "Double dare."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Definite?"

"Yes."

"Absolute?"

"Yes."

"Certain?"

"Yes."

"Conclusive?"

"Yes."

"Decisive?"

"YES!"

"Confident?"

"REMUS JUST THINK OF SOME DARES ALREADY!" Daisy yelled at me.

"Just checking. Okay, number one; snog Snape and sing 'can you feel the love tonight' at the top of your voice, while sitting on his lap at breakfast, _or_…"

"Wait a minute, do I_ have _to choose one of these dares?"

"But of course."

"Remus, I never knew you could be so evil."

Angharad started giggling on my lap. "I have been around Padfoot and Prongs for to long, _way_ to long. Anyways, number two is; erm…snog Padfoot and then sing 'can you feel the love tonight' at the top of your voice, while sitting on his lap at breakfast."

"Oh, you are soooooooo nice aren't you." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So will you be walking away tonight with fabulous date number one, or oh-so-charming date number two?" I said sounding like one of those date program presenters. Angharad giggled some more.

"I'll pick number two then."

"A worthy choice, brave knight," Angharad giggled harder, "I mean, fair maiden!"

Daisy glared at me, tee hee!

After some awkward happenings between herself and Sirius they began to snog, I didn't give them a time limit because I wanted to see how they would go on for but I must admit they did seem to be enjoying themselves!

Six minutes had gone by and they still hadn't stopped, we had tried everything we could think of. James poked them with his wand, he had trickled honey over their hair, sang (more like yelled) 'Queen's' 'fat bottomed girls' as un-tunefully as he could. Stuck feathers onto their hair so that they stuck to the honey, chucked a pillow at them, chucked a bee hive at them, chucked a first year at them, tried, and failed, to chuck an owl at them. Did this weird chant around them (I remember the words were ' you are feeling very sleeeeepy, when you wake up you will shag Snivellus, you will express your undying love for Snivellus and make lots of mini Snivellus') **(A/N: scary, extremely scary thought **

**shudders)**, made Daisy look like a frog, turned Sirius bright pink.

Everyone in the room was now standing in a circle each holding heavily armed, extremely dangerous, fatal, _water guns_. James had invited along a few extra people namely, Dumbledore, McG, Peeves, Professor Achbellookafredooka (a totally crazy Muggle Studies teacher), and _of course_ Professor Slughorn.

Yes so, like I was saying…everyone stood there including the guests, holding heavily armed water guns. James, (being the lunatic that he was) had decided to take charge.

"Right men," After everyone had changed into their various army suits. The whole thing was ridiculous!

"And women," Professor McGonagall added

"This is war, now, repeat after me. This gun is my shield."

"This gun is my shield." Everyone chorused, I'm surprised McG and Dumbledore were going along with this! Professor Achbellookafredooka is crazy and if I was surprised before I was even more surprised now. Peeves, the poltergeist of Hogwarts was holding his 'weapon' like the world would end if he dropped it. I'm extremely surprised that he hasn't started chucking ink pellets at everybody within reach, but then I suppose he has always taken a shine to James.

"I am nothing without this gun." James said

"I am nothing without this gun." Everyone echoed

"This gun is nothing without me." James sounded so solemn

"This gun is nothing without me." Everyone repeated

"I will care for this gun," James said

"I will care for this gun," The people mimicked

"Like I would my first born child." James completed

"Like I would my first born child." The people completed.

James looked around at the group surrounding Daisy and Sirius. "Attack on three. One…Two…Three, ATTACK!" he yelled. Everyone fired their guns at the two on the floor, they instantly broke apart, most people stopped apart from James, McG and Peeves.

Peeves and James were tearing around the room screaming "Attack, attack, attack!" Whereas McG was screaming "DIE! DIE! DIE!" and still squirting the gun at poor Daisy and Sirius! It was certainly a sight to see. There was this mad old lady, wearing army uniform, holding a brightly coloured water gun, screaming 'DIE! DIE! DIE!' at the top of her voice and squirting an everlasting supply of water at two helpless people cowering on the floor!

At last Dumbledore cast a spell on McGonagall's water gun to stop the flow of water. When McG had regained some of her obviously abandoned sanity again she addressed the people in the room but her attention was mostly upon James. (who had stopped charging around the room yelling 'Attack, attack, attack!' as though his life depended on it)

"Thank you all, and especially Mr Potter here, for the most enjoyable time of my life. I award 50 points to each student in this room!"

Everyone started talking loudly, but silence fell when Dumbledore raised his hands. He was smiling like I've never seen anyone smile before! "I would like to second Professor McGonagall's little speech!"

Then another voice spoke, "As would I, wot wot! The most ingenious plate of crumpets I've ever had the pleasure to eat, I mean meet! 10 points to Jam Pot over there!"

"It's James Potter." James corrected him

"Yes that's what I said Jam Pot!"

END OF POV

**A/N: So what did people think of that chapter then? If you liked it be happy! If you didn't then tuff! **

**(There's an important button down there, it says 'Submit Review' use it!)**


End file.
